In the prior art, loudspeaker boxes are known that can be stacked one on top of the other and fastened to one another. It is further known that the loudspeaker boxes of a tower consisting of loudspeaker boxes are electrically connected to one another.
It is the object of the present invention to make a contribution to the progress of the prior art such that loudspeaker boxes will be easily stackable and connectable in future.
The subject matter of the invention is a loudspeaker box arrangement which comprises a pair of spaced-apart guide grooves on a top surface of a loudspeaker box. In the guide grooves an electrical contact is respectively arranged so that an electrical connection of a loudspeaker box can be implemented via each of the guide grooves. On a loudspeaker box which in the loudspeaker box arrangement is adjacent to the previously described one, a compatible pair of guide bases is arranged on a mating surface. In a mounted state in which the loudspeaker boxes are connected to one another, so that they form at least part of the loudspeaker box arrangement, the guide bases engage into the guide grooves, with an electrical connection between the loudspeaker boxes being established by means of the electrical contacts at the same time. Specifically, the loudspeakers in the loudspeaker box are electrically connected to the electrical contacts. Normally, the top surface and the mating surface are adjacent to each other in the mounted state. Particularly preferably, all of the loudspeaker boxes of the loudspeaker box arrangement are equipped with the same guide bases and the same guide grooves, so that any desired specimens of the loudspeaker boxes can be stacked one on top of the other. Preferably, all of the loudspeaker boxes comprise a pair of guide bases and a pair of guide grooves. These guide bases and guide grooves are preferably electrically connected to one another, so that an electrical signal can be passed through the loudspeaker box. It is thus enough to contact a stack consisting of such loudspeaker boxes at an end for supplying all loudspeaker boxes with an electrical signal. The number of two guide bases and two guide grooves has the advantage that one of the customary two potentials of a signal can respectively be assigned to a guide base and a guide groove and transmitted by these between loudspeaker boxes.
The sub-claims refer to developments of the invention.
In an embodiment of the loudspeaker box arrangement, counter-contacts are respectively arranged on the guide bases. The loudspeakers of the loudspeaker box are electrically connected to the counter-contacts, so that they can receive or transmit an electrical signal therefrom or thereto. In the mounted state, the counter-contacts are electrically connected to the contacts in the guide grooves. Alternatively or in addition, it is conceivable to design the guide bases as counter-contacts. For this purpose they comprise an electrically conductive, particularly metallic surface at least in sections. Said surface is electrically connected to the loudspeakers of the loudspeaker box.
In a further embodiment, the guide bases are slidable into the guide grooves. A mechanically stable connection is established between neighboring loudspeaker boxes by way of form closure, one of said loudspeaker boxes carrying the guide grooves and one the guide bases.
For this purpose the guide bases preferably engage at least one undercut of the guide grooves, especially two undercuts arranged in longitudinal direction and laterally in the guide grooves. Advantageously, two loudspeaker boxes can be connected by means of guide grooves and guide bases in a simple manner, whereby a mechanically very durable connection is established at the same time.
In a further embodiment, the mechanical connecting device is made lockable. To this end a mechanically operable locking device may be provided. With the help of said device a relative movement between a guide groove and a guide base can be blocked or released.
In a further embodiment, a pushbutton is provided on the locking device. A pressing of the pushbutton preferably has the effect that a locking bolt is retracted, whereby a locking between a guide groove and a guide base can be unlocked. The release of the pushbutton entails a locking of the guide groove and the guide base, especially when there is a specific relative position of the guide groove and of the guide base relative to each other, namely especially when the locking bolt can lock into a recess either in the guide groove or in the guide base. The locking bolt is then connected to the guide groove or the guide base and thus particularly to the loudspeaker box in which the recess to be locked is not positioned. To move the locking bolt, a sliding surface which is arranged at least in sections obliquely to the direction of movement of the pushbutton may be connected to the pushbutton. Said sliding surface is in mechanical contact with a further sliding surface which is jointly movable with the locking bolt. Preferably, said further sliding surface is arranged at least in sections obliquely to the direction of movement of the locking bolt. There may be provided several locking bolts that can be operated by the same pushbutton. A respective locking bolt may be provided for locking one of the pairs of guide grooves and guide bases.
In a further embodiment, the loudspeaker box has a width of less than 15 cm, preferably of less than 12 cm. It is then possible to grip a loudspeaker box with only one hand, which facilitates the connection to another loudspeaker box because the other loudspeaker box can thus also be held with a user's second hand to facilitate a relative movement of the two loudspeaker boxes.
In a further embodiment, the pushbutton is arranged laterally on the loudspeaker box. The pushbutton can thereby be operated ergonomically while the loudspeaker box is simultaneously held by a user, particularly with one hand.
In a further embodiment, the loudspeaker boxes are electrically connected in parallel. The contacts and the counter-contacts as well as connections between guide bases and guide grooves through the loudspeaker boxes form a respective electrical path for each of the two potentials of a signal for the supply of the loudspeakers. The loudspeakers of the loudspeaker boxes are respectively connected between these two paths. Particularly for this purpose, a respective connection of a loudspeaker is electrically connected to a contact, a counter-contact and/or a line through the loudspeaker box for the connection of a contact to a counter-contact.
In a further embodiment, a pair of guide grooves is arranged on or in a top surface of a loudspeaker box. A counter-surface in or on which a pair of guide bases is disposed is arranged opposite to the top surface in relation to the loudspeaker box. Thanks to this arrangement of the guide grooves and guide bases the loudspeaker boxes can be stacked into a loudspeaker box arrangement.
In a further embodiment, the loudspeakers of the loudspeaker box are arranged at a loudspeaker side of the loudspeaker box, particularly all loudspeakers. Said loudspeaker side is preferably the side of the loudspeaker box which in relation to the curvature has the greatest radius or forms a convex part of the loudspeaker box arrangement. Therefore, this side is particularly the side of the connection side surfaces between the top surface and the mating surface that bridges the greatest distance between the top surface and the mating surface.
In a further embodiment, the top surface and the mating surface of a loudspeaker box are arranged at an angle of curvature relative to each other. This means that a loudspeaker box comprises two opposite sides which are not parallel with each other. Especially a respective edge of the loudspeaker side relative to the top surface and to the mating surface are more spaced apart from one another than the corresponding edges relative to the opposite rear side of the loudspeaker box. Preferably, the top surface and the mating surface are made rectangular.
In a further embodiment, the loudspeaker box arrangement has an arc which is formed at least by a part of the loudspeaker boxes. Preferably, the whole loudspeaker box arrangement is made at least approximately arcuate. The arc shape is achieved through the top surfaces and mating surfaces of the loudspeaker boxes that are arranged at an angle of curvature relative to one another. A top surface of a loudspeaker box is respectively adjacent to a mating surface of a neighboring loudspeaker box. The top surface and the mating surface are connected by a respective mechanical connecting device. The loudspeaker boxes are also electrically interconnected by the electrical connecting device.
In a further embodiment, a plurality of high-range loudspeakers is arranged in a high-range loudspeaker device. Particularly, these are arranged in a row, with the high-range loudspeakers being arranged in a typical operative position particularly one on top of the other. The high-range loudspeaker device is preferably elongated and has a pronounced longitudinal direction. Particularly preferably, three high-range loudspeakers are arranged in a row.
In a further embodiment, a mid-range loudspeaker is arranged in the loudspeaker box in a side surface, particularly the loudspeaker side. The high-range loudspeaker device is arranged, starting from the mid-range loudspeaker towards the exterior of the loudspeaker box. Particularly, the high-range loudspeaker device is arranged directly in front of the mid-range loudspeaker. Preferably, the high-range loudspeaker device covers a part of the mid-range loudspeaker, particularly about a third of the front surface thereof. Preferably, the high-range loudspeaker device is arranged to extend over the center of the mid-range loudspeaker.
In a further embodiment, at least one high-range loudspeaker is arranged behind an opening in the high-range loudspeaker device, the edge of the opening extending in the direction of the high-range loudspeaker and in the direction of the interior of the loudspeaker box. A funnel-shaped, for instance at least approximately conical or dome section-shaped, edge of the opening is thereby obtained around the high-range loudspeaker, said edge having the effect that the sound is emitted from the high-range loudspeaker in a directed manner. Preferably, at the place of the opening the high-range loudspeaker device has a thickness that entails a funnel-shaped slant of the edge projecting from the high-range loudspeaker to such an extent that a strongly lateral sound emission is suppressed at least in part, particularly mainly or preferably altogether.
In a further embodiment, the high-range loudspeaker device is connected to a chassis of the mid-range loudspeaker. A stable connection of the high-range loudspeaker device to the loudspeaker box is thereby made possible. The chassis of the mid-range loudspeaker can be removed from the loudspeaker box together with the high-range loudspeaker device or the said components can be mounted jointly.
In a further embodiment, a loudspeaker cover is connectable to the chassis of the mid-range loudspeaker. The loudspeaker cover protects the mid-range loudspeaker and the high-range loudspeaker and can be penetrated by sound. The connection can particularly be established by means of one or several magnets. To this end one or several magnets can be arranged on the chassis of the mid-range loudspeaker and/or on the loudspeaker cover.
In a further embodiment, the emission directions of several high-range loudspeakers of a loudspeaker box differ from one another. Specifically, the emission directions of the individual high-range loudspeakers diverge, starting from the loudspeaker box. The orientation of the high-range loudspeaker follows in particular a curvature of the loudspeaker side of the loudspeaker box. Such a curvature can be regarded as a bend of an imaginary line which extends between the top surface and the mating surface and ends vertically on both.
Such an arrangement of the loudspeakers makes it possible to expose—with the help of the loudspeaker box—different regions to sound in a room or in an area to be exposed to sound. This is particularly advantageous for the high-range loudspeakers because the wavelengths of high-pitched tones are shorter and the emission therefore tends to be more directed.
In a further embodiment the high-range loudspeakers are designed as dome loudspeakers with magnetic drive.
In a further embodiment, in order to prevent the penetration of high-range sound into the interior of the loudspeaker box, a foam layer is arranged next to the high-range loudspeaker device, which layer can hardly be penetrated by high-tone sound. This foam layer is preferably arranged substantially parallel to the loudspeaker side. Preferably, two portions that are opposite to each other in relation to the high-range loudspeaker device and are arranged laterally next to the high-range loudspeaker device are arranged as such foam layers. Particularly preferably, the front surface of the mid-range loudspeaker is completely covered by one or more foam layers, as well as the high-range loudspeaker device. Preferably, the foam layers and the high-range loudspeaker device form substantially the part of the loudspeaker side of the loudspeaker box that is accessible from the outside, which may be arranged behind the loudspeaker cover.
In a further embodiment, the loudspeaker box arrangement comprises a connection device by means of which the loudspeaker boxes of the loudspeaker box arrangement can be held mechanically. For this purpose the connection device may be connectable to a wall or a ceiling, particularly of a room, or it may be erected by means of a holder above a floor. The connection device comprises a component of a mechanical connecting device which is compatible with a component of a mechanical connecting device in a loudspeaker box. For instance, the connection device may be connected with the same connecting device to a loudspeaker box, like the loudspeaker boxes among one another. Particularly preferably, a recess into which a locking bolt of a loudspeaker box can lock in place is provided in the connection device. The connection device can thus be designed without a pushbutton.
In a further embodiment, the connection device comprises an electrical connecting device by means of which the loudspeaker boxes can be contacted electrically. This is particularly the same electrical connecting device which is also used between the loudspeaker boxes.
In a further embodiment, electrical components that serve signal modification or power supply of the loudspeaker boxes may be arranged in the connection device. For instance a signal which is passed via the connection device to the loudspeaker box arrangement can thereby be modified, so that it is suited or particularly suited for the loudspeaker boxes.
Alternatively or in addition, electrical components which effect a signal modification of a signal in the respective loudspeaker box may be arranged in one, several or all loudspeaker boxes.
In a further embodiment, the connection device comprises a holding hollow. A holding rod can be inserted into said holding hollow, whereby a mechanical connection is established with a holding device which, in turn, may be connected to a wall, a ceiling, particularly of a room, or to a floor. The holding rod is connected to the holding device for this purpose. The holding rod is aligned in the direction of gravity preferably at its end at which it is to be inserted into the holding hollow. To be able to insert the holding rod into the connection device, the holding hollow is positioned in a bottom side of the connection device which during operation is oriented at least in a roughly approximated manner towards the floor.
In a further embodiment, the connection device comprises a plurality of holding hollows which extend at different angles of inclination into the interior of the connection device. With a corresponding selection of a holding hollow for insertion of a holding rod, the loudspeaker box arrangement can be erected in a simple way at differently inclined angles.
In a further embodiment, the holding hollows are arranged one after the other in a row. This row extends preferably in the center of the bottom side of the connection device, the row being oriented in the direction of the sound emission of the loudspeaker boxes to be connected to the connection device.
In a further embodiment, the connection device is held on a wall or a ceiling; for this purpose a wall holder is fastened thereto. A holding device which may be designed as a holding rod in the above-described sense or as a holding arm is arranged between the wall holder and the connection device. Such a holding arm can be firmly connected to the connection device, e.g. screwed. To prevent the holding device from impeding the mounting of a loudspeaker box onto the connection device, said device may be provided with a hinge, so that the connection device can be pivoted for connection to a loudspeaker box and/or may be inclined in the above-described sense. Furthermore, with the help of the hinge the orientation of the loudspeaker box arrangement can be adjusted in relation to the wall.
In a further embodiment, the connection device may comprise a top side and a mating side that are arranged at an angle of curvature relative to each other, as has already been suggested above for the loudspeaker boxes. The connection device thereby fits harmoniously into the image of an arc which can form the loudspeaker box arrangement.
In a further aspect of the present invention a loudspeaker box is suggested for use in a loudspeaker box arrangement according to any one of the above-described embodiments.
In a still further aspect of the present invention a sound exposure area is suggested that is exposed to sound by means of a loudspeaker box arrangement according to any one of the above-described embodiments.
In such a sound exposure area, the loudspeaker box arrangement is preferably arranged such that it is positioned at least in part above the typical head height of listeners to be exposed to sound. Particularly, the whole loudspeaker box arrangement is positioned above this typical head height. At least when the loudspeaker box arrangement is given an arcuate shape and/or the loudspeaker boxes have an angle of curvature between their top surface and their mating surface, the individual loudspeaker boxes have different main emission directions. Due to the arrangement above the typical head height, listeners at different distances from the loudspeaker box arrangement are then exposed to sound by different loudspeaker boxes in the quality of the main emission direction. At least an approximately uniform sound exposure quality can thereby be achieved for listeners at different distances. Specifically, a coherent wave shape is formed. Preferably, the angle of curvature is between 5° and 15° and particularly preferably between 10°. An advantageous sound distribution can thereby be achieved with the help of the loudspeaker box arrangement with an erection at a distance above the typical head height of the audience.
The Summary of the Invention is neither intended nor should it be construed as being representative of the full extent and scope of the present invention. That is, these and other aspects and advantages will be apparent from the disclosure of the invention(s) described herein. Further, the above-described embodiments, aspects, objectives, and configurations are neither complete nor exhaustive. As will be appreciated, other embodiments of the invention are possible using, alone or in combination, one or more of the features set forth above or described below. Moreover, references made herein to “the present invention” or aspects thereof should be understood to mean certain embodiments of the present invention and should not necessarily be construed as limiting all embodiments to a particular description. The present invention is set forth in various levels of detail in the Summary of the Invention as well as in the attached drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention and no limitation as to the scope of the present invention is intended by either the inclusion or non-inclusion of elements, components, etc. in this Summary of the Invention. Additional aspects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the Detail Description, particularly when taken together with the drawings.
To assist in the understanding of one embodiment of the present invention the following list of components and associated numbering found in the drawings is provided herein:
#Component 1loudspeaker box arrangement 2, 3, 4, 5loudspeaker boxes 6connection device 7mechanical connecting device 7aguide groove 7bguide base 9top surface10loudspeaker side of a loudspeaker box12holding hollow13rear side of a loudspeaker box14locking device14alocking bolt14bpushbutton14cpush rod14d, 14ehousing elements of the locking device15holder15holding rod17base18electrical connection19housing of a loudspeaker box19arecess for guide groove19brecess for guide base19crecess for pushbutton20guide groove carrier21guide base carrier22mid-range loudspeaker23high-range loudspeaker unit24high-range loudspeaker25slant on the high-range loudspeaker unit26chassis of the mid-range loudspeaker27loudspeaker cover28mating surface29, 30side surfaces31bottom side of the connection device32mechanical connecting portion33rear side of the connection device34cable fastening device35housing35arecesses for guide grooves35bopenings for holding hollows35copening for flange accommodation36inner part37bulge in the inner part38front panel39loudspeaker connection40fastening screws for the inner partHhand of an operator
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.